I Believe
by sweet-destiny3
Summary: Kurt is learning how to skateboard while Kitty is learning how to play soccer. Will their friends be able to support them through it or will they give up? Reposted for corrections. Past reviewers read author's note. R&R!


****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The WB, Marvel, and Cartoon Network own them.

****

Author's Note: This is reposted for corrections. This is my seventh story and I'm so proud. Most importantly I hope my readers are enjoying them. Please, please, please review. I'm on a roll and I owe my thanks to my sister, brother, and readers. If you like this story, please read the rest. Thank you and ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey again. I reposted this again because I needed to correct some mistakes. And for my last reviewer I'm sorry about the mistakes of the seconds. I wrote this in a hurry. But what takes Jean so much energy is because she is actually planting something in their heads and is going to erase it too. The whole team. It is like that episode where Professor X does that to everyone at the soccer game. Also she is not as powerful as he is. My other reviewer (Rachel), I'm so sorry about that. I knew the line, but I don't know what I was thinking.

**I Believe……**

"I alvays get it wrong Evan!" Kurt exclaimed as he held the skateboard in his hands. He flicked his black hair away from his face. The heat of the sun didn't really bother him because of his blue fur protecting his skin. But Evan was a different story. Sweat was dripping down his glistening ebony skin and running through his blond ensemble.

"The thing that you're getting wrong the most is your balancing. You have to balance yourself out dude," Evan said as he demonstrated.

"I'm trying, I'm trying," Kurt said as he attempted to do it again. "Vell, let's just take a break for now, ja?"

"Whatever man," Evan said as they walked into the mansion and to the kitchen for a drink of water. "If you want to enter the skateboarding competition, you have to practice, practice, practice."

"Practice what?" Scott asked as he entered the kitchen with his car keys in his hands. He brushed back his brown hair and adjusted his red sunglasses on his olive colored face.

"Kurt wants to learn how to skateboard for some weird reason and I'm teaching him," Evan stated as Scott's face remained expressionless. Scott exited the room as Kurt put his hands, that had three fingers, on his waist and sighed.

"He doesn't think I can do it," Kurt stated.

"Well," Evan began. "You're determined and all man, but…" Evan said.

"But vhat?" Kurt asked. "You don't believe I can do it either do you?" Kurt teleported out of the room as Evan sighed. They were just going to have to work on it tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty crept down the stairs trying to make as less noise as possible. She wanted to sleep but she couldn't even close her eyes for five seconds. She felt uncomfortable in her bed tonight even though she was so tired from today's work. She was trying to learn how to play soccer. Jean was helping her out while Rogue was getting her in shape. She didn't know why she suddenly wanted to learn how to play.

She reached the living room quietly. "Perfect," Kitty said as she realized she was all alone.

"Hello," Kurt said as he teleported next to Kitty on the couch. Kitty opened her mouth to yell because Kurt had scared her but he covered her mouth with his hand. "Kitty, calm down. It's just me."

"Kurt!" Kitty exclaimed. "Don't do that to me," she said as she put her brown hair behind her ear and looked at Kurt with her blue eyes. "I heard you were learning how to skateboard. How's that going?"

"Bad," Kurt said looking at Kitty with his sweet yellow eyes. "Scott vas probably laughing in his mind. I bet if I got Jean on him she'd tell me exactly vhat he vas thinking and vhat I thought he vas thinking vould be true thoughts," Kurt explained in one breathe as Kitty looked at him weirdly.

"Like huh?" Kitty asked, not understanding what Kurt had just said. Kurt shook his head with laughter. "Well, I think that Jean and Rogue think it's like a total waist trying to teach me soccer but are doing anyway because we're friends."

"How dramatic!" Kurt cried with a dramatic tone in his voice as Kitty giggled.

"Well, since we're both up in the middle of the night, you want to like watch a movie?" Kitty asked as Kurt hopped off of the couch and into the cabinet with all the movies.

"How about a classic, ja?" Kurt asked as he pulled out a movie with a sticker on the side saying _The Wizard of Oz_. Kitty nodded as Kurt popped it into the VCR. He hopped back on the couch as they began to watch.

When they saw the evil witch with the green skin come up Kitty screamed and backed away a little. "Kitty, come on. The Brotherhood is scarier than that!" Kurt exclaimed as Kitty broke out in laughter and then nudged him in the stomach.

"Don't like insult Lance!" Kitty said as she scrunched her nose at the green witch.

"Sorry. Hey, don't look at the green witch like that. Blue and green skin happen to be the new do of the twenty first century," Kurt said with a smile.

Kurt and Kitty were wide awake through the movie and their eyes were glued on the TV when they saw the good witch tell Dorothy what to do to return home.

The good witch, named Glinda, told her that the answer was with her all along and all she really had to do was tap her shoes together.

"There's no place like home," Dorothy said as she tapped her red shoes three times in a row. "There's no place like home…… There's no place like home."

"If she, like, said that over to herself and believed it would happen then that's what brought her back home," Kitty whispered as Kurt nodded.

"And za answer vas vith her the whole time!" Kurt exclaimed with a whisper. He nodded his head in approval and began to whisper to himself with closed eyes. "I vant to learn how to skateboard."

"I, like, want to learn how to play soccer," Kitty said as she closed her eyes too.

"There's no place like home," Dorothy's voice echoed as she closed her eyes and believed she would get home. The television screen got blurry as Dorothy got safely home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty kicked the ball with all her might and it flew a few inches away from her. The kick was her best, but obviously not the best.

"Over here," Jean cried as Kitty kicked the ball to Jean, who was not very far from her. Rogue intercepted and kicked it in the goal.

"Woo hoo!" Rogue exclaimed as she exchanged a high five with her gloved hand to Jean. "Kitty, ah've been tryin to get you into shape this whole week and it seems like all mah hard work hasn't paid off yet."

Kitty glared at Rogue and Rogue backed away a little. She has never seen her this mad. She was always a happy-go-lucky gal and the look in her eyes right now seemed as if all that had faded. "Kitty, are you alright?" Jean asked with concern as she flipped her long red hair back.

"I'm fine!" Kitty exclaimed as she tightened her fists and marched off into the middle of the field to try again.

"Whoa, that was a lot of rage there," Rogue said to Jean as Jean held the soccer ball in her hand.

"She has to learn about team work. With what's going on with her now, I don't think she'll be ready for the game Friday," Jean said, knowing that Friday was only a day away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you asked me to help!" Scott exclaimed as he watched Kurt tumble off of his skateboard.

"Look man. Kurt totally thinks that you don't believe in him and you have to show him you do," Evan explained.

"What if I think this is not the sport he should be playing?" Scott asked as he leaned his chin in the palm of his hand.

"He's determined to do it and I guess I'm going to help. I'm taking you down with me," Evan said forcefully. "The competition is one day from now. It's this Friday."

Scott sighed and agreed to it. "Come on Kurt," Scott said. "I know you can control that skateboard."

"I'm trying, please!" Kurt exclaimed in irritation. "I'm trying!"

"Kurt, calm down," Scott said putting his hands up to calm him down.

"Kurt dude……maybe you're not ready for Friday," Evan said as Kurt looked at him with sad eyes. Kurt teleported away from them and into the mansion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kitty!" Rogue exclaimed as the ball came towards her and hit her in the head. "Last time ah checked, mah head wasn't the goal!"

"Sorry Rogue," Kitty explained. "I'll get it right the next time."

"That's alright Kitty. Come one. Get it right this time," Jean said cheering her on. "Try to get it past me and into the goal."

"Right. Like the goalie. You're the goalie, right? Isn't that what you like call it?" Kitty asked as Jean nodded and Rogue shook her head in disbelief. Could Kitty be anymore pathetic? Kitty kicked the ball, wanting to aim towards the goal, but missed. She sent it side ways where it hit Rogue in the face. "Oops… like sorry about that again," Kitty said as Rogue marched over to her with an angry expression. Kitty backed away a little.

"That's it! Ah've had it with you and your mishaps," Rogue exclaimed as Jean tried to stop her. Rogue pushed past her and approached Kitty. "You will never learn how to play soccer correctly by tomorrow. You suck! Yes, ah said it! You SUCK!"

Kitty's blue eyes started to well up as Rogue's expression lightened up. Kitty phased through Rogue and Jean and ran into the mansion, with tears running freely down her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kitty"! Kurt exclaimed as he bumped into her and they both fell to the ground.

"Kurt! Like…watch…where…you're go-ing," Kitty said through short breaths. She wiped the tears from her face.

"Kitty, are you crying?" Kurt asked as he helped her up.

"No!" Kitty exclaimed as she started sobbing even harder. Kurt led her to the couch where they had watched the _Wizard of Oz _the night before.

"Tell me vhat's wrong," Kurt said as he handed her a tissue.

"Jean and Rogue are totally saying I have no shot in playing soccer tomorrow," Kitty explained as she wiped her tears.

"Same here," Kurt said. "Evan is completely like 'Kurt dude, maybe you're not ready for tomorrow'," Kurt said imitating Evan's voice and attitude. Kitty laughed at Kurt's silliness and knew he understood what she was going through. "Vhenever I am sad, I sing a song," Kurt said as he started to hum a tune. "Somevhere over the……"

"Rainbow," Kitty continued the song from the _Wizard of Oz's_ tune. "Where birds…"

"Flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," Kurt sang out in a high pitched, off key tune. Kitty started laughing and stopped crying. "See, no more tears."

"Thanks Kurt," Kitty said as she smiled at her friend. "You're the best."

"No problem. Have I ever told you that I'm a pro vhen it comes to veirdness. I bet you that Scott and Evan can't beat me in that profession," Kurt said with a chuckle as Kitty's laugh followed. "So vhat do you say ve show our fellow X-men friends that ve can do it tomorrow?"

"And all we have to do is like believe," Kitty said as she exchanged a high five with Kurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How could you tell Kurt that?" Scott asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"How could you say that to Kitty and lower her self esteem?" Jean asked as she sat in a chair on the kitchen table.

"Well sorry Mrs. Perfect, but people make mistakes. And ah admit, ah screwed up," Rogue said in her defense. "It can be fixed."

"You have the same problem?" Evan asked as Scott and him gave Jean and Rogue stares. "You're right man. This can be fixed."

Scott looked at Evan as an idea popped in his head. He gestured for Jean, Rogue, and Evan to gather up around him. "I have a plan," Scott said as everyone formed a bright gleam in their eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Evan, hurry up man," Scott said as Evan was searching for Kurt's skateboard at the event. Scott looked up in the crowd and waved to the Professor, Storm, and Logan. He was trying to act like everything was good and trying not to make them suspicious.

"Found it," Evan said as Scott heated the wheels with his eyes and Evan put wax and some wet stuff. "Great. Now all we have to do is help him with our powers when the competition starts."

"Just try not to make it obvious. And don't let anybody see you using your powers," Scott said as Evan nodded at Scott's fatherly advice. Evan could swear he was ready to be a father because he was so bossy.

"And the competition starts," the announcer began as the first guy went up. He did flips and turns as he glided up and down the ramp. Scott and Evan looked at each other worriedly as they gave Kurt a glance. He looked pretty confident.

__

Jean, has the soccer game with Kitty started yet? Scott asked Jean telepathically in his head. He knew she could read his mind clearly. They always had a special communication between each other.

__

No Scott. Now could you please let me concentrate so I won't end up making Kitty's team loose. If you keep distracting me like this when the game starts, I'm pretty sure that Rogue will accidentally tap a person on the same team, Jean said to Scott as Scott tried to ease up the tension.

__

I still can't believe Rogue's touching the opposing team so they can be weaker, Scott admitted as he imagined Jean with her arms across her chest in aggravation.

__

It's not like she's going to drain them, Jean told him with disdain dripping from her melodic voice. _She's just going to touch them with her fingertip. Got to go Scott. The game's started._ Scott nodded and then paid attention to what was going on around him. He looked up at the scoreboard and clapped at the guy who had gotten a high score when he was done.

"Scott, you're not supposed to clap for him," Evan stated.

"Why not?" Scott asked as Evan shook his head.

"Because he's an enemy. Kurt's going against him. This is a competition, not a voluntary good deed the guy is doing." Scott rolled his eyes at Evan's insanity. The announcer announced Kurt next and Kurt got his skateboard ready. Evan and Scott started whistling.

"At least he knows how to slide back and forth on the ramp," Scott said with a chuckle as he got ready for his plan. Kurt rolled down the ramp curve. He was about to fall half-way down the ramp, because the skateboard was going too fast, but Scott and Evan ran over to the corner just in time. Scott burned a hole in the ramp without anyone seeing him and Evan shot spikes in the hole. When Kurt came to it, instead of falling, his skateboard flipped in the air about three times and Scott beamed him up the other end of the ramp when he landed.

The crowd went crazy with cheers. If they knew that they were helping him out with powers they didn't know about, Evan and Scott were sure that the crowd's cheers would get lower and stop. Kurt jumped up in the air in a flip because Scott had heated the skateboard so hot and beamed it across the ramp while Evan shot a spike at his foot. Kurt landed on the skateboard right on his feet without limping to the side. "Wow, he did that all on his own," Evan said impressed as Scott nodded and agreed. "Scott, hurry Dude. We have to beat the others and we only have ten seconds left."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jean, that girl is always intercepting the ball from Kitty even though she made a goal with the help from your powers. Ah didn't get the chance to touch that girl to make her weaker. She wasn't in the locker room when ah told them good luck with mah deadly touch!" Rogue exclaimed almost in one breath.

"Calm down," Jean said as she passed the ball to Kitty from the girl who was a good player but belonged on the other team. "I have an idea."

"You sound just like Scott when you say that," Rogue said with an expressionless face as Jean cracked a smile of the mention of Scott's name. She rubbed her purple lips together, waiting for Jean's idea to come right out of her mouth.

"I'll tell the coach of the opposing team that you're really on his team. Same thing with the rest of the girls. Then you'll go in there and touch that girl that's getting in the way for our Kitty's winning game," Jean said as Rogue gave her a weird look and nodded. "After that, I'll just erase it from their minds."

"Wow, you're really that powerful?" Rogue asked as Jean gave her an unsure glance.

Jean put her hands on her temples and concentrated hard. She knew this was going to wear her out, but Rogue was going to have to finish the work for her. _Put Rogue in there Coach. You know she's better than your best player, _Jean intercepted the coach's yelling as he looked at Rogue that was now sitting on the bench down there. She was wearing her normal black skirt and shirt with a see-through one over it. Jean shook her head and laughed. _Even though she seems to be wearing a skirt, you know she can't play better any other way, _Jean said as the coach called Rogue in the game. Rogue smiled up at Jean who was breathing hard because of the energy it took. She laid her head on her palms and watched the game weakly.

Rogue tried not to allow Kitty to see her. She took off her glove when she was close enough to the girl and touched her face with her fingertip. Then she ran back up the bench where Jean was as Jean put her hands tightly on her temples again. She creased her eyebrows and tried forcing it. It was so hard but she finally got through. When she was done the coach shook his head a little and averted back to the game, as the rest of the players did. Rogue and Jean jumped up and down with joy as Kitty made a goal _without_ their help.

"We won," Jean screamed. "All because of Kitty. She _was_ really paying attention," Jean said as Rogue smiled.

"Ah guess the work helped her too, because that kick took some energy," Rogue said with satisfaction. "We WON!"

__

Jean Grey! Scott's voice boomed in Jean's head. _How dare you try something like that?!?_

Scott! I had too, Jean thought back. _You're doing the exact same thing for a friend in need. We have to stick up for each other and be there when one of us needs a little help._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evan was now on the other side of the ramp, giving Scott a thumbs up. Now there was nine seconds left. Kurt came down to the middle of the ramp and Evan shot spikes at the skateboard so it would flip, and luckily Kurt landed back on his feet. That's something that Kurt was really good at. Evan accidentally shot another spike at the skateboard at the wrong time and it came flying at Scott. Scott luckily killed it with his red beams in time.

"Why does that always happen to me?" Scott asked himself with a laugh as he thought of the time when Jean aimed a knife at him on accident and the spear when her powers went crazy. She was really angry when their date had gone wrong, but it all turned out to be fine in the end. Another time was when she invited him to Duncan's party, he ended up falling in his pool. That was a long story. "Now we have to end this with a memorable finale!"

"Five seconds left," Evan said as Kurt headed up the ramp.

"Four," Scott said as the both got ready to use their powers. But before they could do anything, Kurt slid across the rim with the wheels of his skateboard and flipped in the air as the skateboard went with him. He landed and stopped at the top.

Scott and Evan ran up in the crowd so Kurt wouldn't suspect anything and started cheering because of Kurt's high score. Kurt held up his hand in the air at his friends and cheered.

"Somevhere over the rainbow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurt sang as Scott, Evan, Storm, Professor X, and Logan looked at each other and acted like they didn't know him. Then they cracked up with laughter and stood up and started whistling.

"He inherited all the cool moves from me!" Evan cheered as Scott started jumping up and down.

The Professor smiled at their caring behavior and didn't comment on anything. The grandfather was going to be nice, but the so called "parents" weren't going to let it go that easily.

"Nice work slick," Logan said as he put his muscular arm around Evan's shoulder.

"Scott, that was quite impressing," Storm said as she did the same. The hug wasn't a pleasant one.

Evan and Scott looked at each other and smiled. At least Kurt got a high score.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kitty!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurt yelled as he ran over to Kitty. "They named me 'most creative'!"

"Like totally cool," Kitty said happily. "Like they named me 'mvp'. I think that means most valuable player."

Jean shook her head and smiled. "Thanks for believing in me Kitty," Kurt said as they hugged.

"Like ditto," Kitty said as she hugged him back. "Thanks for being there for us guys, you're the best," Kitty said as Kurt nodded in agreement.

"It was nothing," Rogue lied as Evan shook his head in a lie too.

"So when's your next soccer game Kitty?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, when is your next competition Kurt?" Jean followed.

"Oh I realized that soccer is just not my thing. I'm glad I was able to do it, but it wasn't coming from my heart. I'm just like not that interested," Kitty said as Rogue and Jean stared at her dumbfounded.

"Ja, skateboarding vas fun, but definitely not my thing," Kurt said. "I think I'll try basketball next." Scott and Evan stood there stiffly as they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Yeah, and like I was always interested in how they play that game. What's it called? Oh, when the ball is soft and it's sort of like baseball," Kitty said happily as she walked into the mansion with Kurt.

"Or maybe ve can ask the Professor to teach us how to play vheelchair sports," Kurt said as they walked in the doors and away from the rest.

Jean, Scott, Evan, and Rogue dropped down next to the stairs. They all lay down with their bodies spread across the clean cement. Jean put her hand on her head.

"I think I have a fever," she said with exhaustion.

"Ah don't think ah can take this any longer," Rogue said with a sigh.

"All that trouble for nothing man," Evan replied with exaggeration.

"I'll never help anyone win something again," Scott said. They all agreed and fell asleep on the pavement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Author's Note: If you liked this story please read the rest of them. And please, please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you guys.


End file.
